Do you feel different, Georgie?
by NewyorkBeat13
Summary: Fred and George have just turned 15, but George is starting to feel different, and for his own twin brother! Lot's of sex Mature! Get's better in later chapters Hating is bad!
1. Changes

**Hi! Okay, I fixed it so the first chapter is no longer in first person :) Woo hoo *sigh* i used to be so lazy!**

* * *

><p>"So do you feel any different?" George asked his twin brother, Fred, who was laying in his bed across the room.<p>

"Can't say I do this year, Georgie; maybe next year, then." Fred answered. It was April 1st, Fred and George's birthday. Every year, they had the tradition of asking each other if they felt any different than the last year,"Well are you going to answer me?" Fred asked George. George had the feeling that he had just missed something Fred said.

"Sorry, what?" George said apologetically.

"I said do you feel different?"

Truthfully, George did, but it was in a way that he couldn't tell anybody, especially Fred. So he lied and answered, "Nope."

"Well then, we better go to sleep, plenty of presents to test out in the morning!" Fred said and turned off the light.

A few minutes later, George could hear Fred snoring across the room. But all he could do was stare up at the ceiling, thinking. He did feel different. Girls were no longer as attractive to him. George was starting to look at guys like he used to look at girls with Fred. In fact, one of the boys that he caught himself looking at most of the time was Fred. George knew Fred looked exactly like him, so it's like having a crush on himself, but there were actually a lot of differences.

George smiles and thinks of the differences. For example, Fred was taller than him and he has shining blue eyes that twinkle whenever he laughs or smiles. He also has cute little freckles on his nose and cheeks that are the same color as his adorable auburn hair that falls perfectly over his eyes.

George looks over at him. George can't help but notice how cute Fred looks sleeping. Just looking at him led to him getting slightly hard. He hated himself for feeling like that for his own brother, his twin! But he just couldn't help himself! Fred was like a drug to him. George needed him.

From Fred's bed, George hears his brother groan. He gets extremely hard from this. George finally gives in and puts his hand down his pants to jerk off, thinking steamy thoughts about Fred, until he climaxs. George gets up and cleans his bed and hands. When he lies back in bed, he notices that Fred isn't snoring anymore. George looks over to see if his twin is awake but all he sees is Fred's back.

'No, he isn't awake.' he thinks to himself, hoping to dear God that he isn't.

George begins to worry. What if he was awake while George jerked off? Did George say his name any time during? If so, did he hear? Now he was getting a little worried, but he shook it off, deciding worrying wouldn't change anything. George decides to go to sleep and find out in the morning… hoping his dreams will be better.

Xx

George wakes up to find Fred sitting up in his bed, hair messy and eyes drooping with sleepiness; but when he sees that George is awake, a mischievous grin forms on his face and a glint comes to his eyes.

"Mornin' Fred," George says as he rubs his tired eyes.

"Good morning, Georgie!" he says gleefully, "And did we have a nice night?" he asked.

"I guess, nothing special." George says, starting to get suspicious.

"Now tell me if I'm wrong, oh brother of mine, but did you get up last night or was I dreaming?" He asked, still smiling.

"No, I got up to, er, go to the bathroom." George answers. Now he knew Fred knew something.

"Ah, well then, good." He got up from his bed, put his hands behind his back, and strutted to the door. George started sweating, thinking Fred looked so cute teasing him like that. He opened the door and stepped out. Then he froze and turned back to look at George, "You know, Georgie, I don't think we are supposed to give ourselves presents on our birthdays." He said.

George panicked, "What do you mean."

"Oh, nothing. But you know you could at least share." Then he winked at his younger brother and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving George dumbstruck.


	2. Sharing

**Here's another chapter! This one is wayyyy better than my last one and it's a little more raunchy so be warned and yes it will keep on getting better! Please Review! The more you review, the faster I'll write! :) Remember, hating is bad! Love, NewyorkBeat13!**

* * *

><p>George walked down the steps of the Burrow slowly, one by one. Just a few moments ago, Fred had said something to him: "You should share your gifts." What had he meant? Did he want George just as much as George wanted him?<p>

No. Impossible. His twin could never feel the same way as he did.

George finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He could hear laughter coming from behind the door that led to the kitchen. 'Fred's probably telling a joke.' George thought. Fred could make anyone laugh.

He froze at the door and stared at it, listening to the laughter gently come to an end. He knew what would be waiting for him at the other side, but the question was, could he face it?

He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and pushed the door open.

"Well there's Georgie! What took you so long, brother? Giving yourself another gift, were you?" Fred was looking at Fred with glinting blue eyes. He had on a crooked smile.

"Sorry, Fred, I don't know what your talking about." George said, hoping that no one would catch the fear in his voice.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all gave each other confused looks, then they all shrugged and got back to eating, assuming it was just a twin thing that Fred and George were always doing.

George took a sigh of relief and took the seat next to his twin.

"Here, George, have some bacon!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting five sizzling pieces of bacon on George's plate.

George looked down at his plate. The conversations taking place around him couldn't be heard, he was too deep in thought. He was thinking about Fred's face. How cute it was even when he was giving George that look of, "I know what you did, and I'm going to hold it against you!"

George looked around. He noticed that Fred kept glancing at him, sending him a crooked smile and twinkling, ocean blue eyes.

Soon, only Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen. Fred's plate was empty, but George's was still stacked with food.

"Breakfast was great, Mum! I think Georgie and I are going to go test out our new gifts now." Fred said, handing his mother his plate.

"Yea, I'm done, too." George added, getting up from the table and handing his mother his plate, which still had on it three pancakes, three pieces of bacon, and two pieces of sausage.

"George, honey, you hardly touched your plate!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Are you feeling well? You usually always finish everything I give you!" Mrs. Weasley placed the back of her hand on George's head.

George gently took it off, "I'm fine, Mum, just not hungry, that's all." he lied. Even though he truly couldn't stomach anything with his nerves in such a twist.

"Not hungry? Well, I never! George Weasley, you go straight to bed, I don't want you catching anything!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Mum!" George argued. He was about to say more when Fred grabbed his hand, sending chills through his whole body and causing him to be speachless.

"Don't worry, Mummy dearest, I'll make sure ickle Georgie gets to bed and doesn't do anything." He smiled a Fred smile at her.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a strange look before saying, "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but go ahead." and with that, she waved them off and got back to cleaning the dishes.

Fred pulled George out of the kitchen and up the stairs. George was still in shock and hadn't said anything. All he could do was look at Fred's hand clenching his own.

Fred and George reached their room at the top floor. Fred opened the door with his free hand and dragged George in before closing and locking the door.

George stood silently by Fred's bed.

Fred turned around and looked at George, smiling a fantastically huge smile. "I know what you did last night!" Fred said in a hushed tone, but to George, it sounded like he was screaming.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" George asked, laughing nervously.

"Your so cute when you stutter, and don't play stupid with me!" Fred laughed.

"I'm not playing anyt-" he stopped talking, mouth open in mid-sentence, "Did you just say I was cute?" George asked, being even stunned silent for the third time that day.

"That's right." Fred smiled. He walked quickly up to George, grabbed his face, and kissed him fiercely, his tongue flicking up and down in George's mouth, exploring every last inch.

He came up for air. George stared at him. "Why did you do that?" he finally asked.

"Because I want you and I know you want me, too!" Fred answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did you know that?" George asked.

"Let's just say your not the quietest person in the world when you... you know. I'm surprised the whole house didn't hear you." Fred smirked and George blushed.

"Well- I- you see-" George stuttered.

"Oh shut-up, you bloody git!" Fred said before kissing George again, the force so powerful that they fell on top of Fred's bed, causing it to creak.

Fred through his T-shirt as George unbuttoned his flannel shirt.. They both through them off in unison. They looked at each others bare torso's for a moment before taking off the boxers that they were still wearing (A.N. They slept in their boxers)

The twins groaned as their full hard-on's rubbed against each other.

Fred kissed George's neck hardly. He sucked and nibbled it, knowing that there would be a hickey there later.

George moaned, "Oh Fred!" and closed his eyes, this time in pleasure instead of fear.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked in between soft kisses to George's ear.

George hesitated before nodding his head.

Fred grabbed his wand from his side table and said a spell, causing his fingers to be covered in lubricant. He stuck one finger into George's arse whole, causing him so scream in pain.

Fred took his finger in and out, then added one more, doing the same routine.

"I think I'm ready." George said after Fred's fingers had been in and out of him a few times and it felt less painful.

"Here I go, then." Fred said.

He slowly slipped himself into George. They both moaned many times.

"Does it hurt?" Fred asked.

"A little." George said through gritted teeth.

Fred nodded and took himself out, then put himself in again, this time a little faster and deeper. George groaned. The line between pain and pleasure became thinner each time Fred went in.

George grabbed Fred's hair when Fred hit the bundle of nerves over and over again that made George scream in pleasure.

Both boys screamed each others name as they came. Fred fell breathlessly on top of George, then rolled over and lay next to him.

They were quiet for a while, catching their breath. Then finally Fred looked at George's face, which was red.

He smiled one of his crooked smiles' and said, "See, isn't sharing better?" then dropped his head on his pillow and put his arm around George, who yet again, was too stunned to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it! Review what you thought! More chapters soon. Hating is bad! Love, NewyorkBeat13!<strong>


	3. Blackmail?

George and Fred lay there in bed for a little, just enjoying the time in each others arms.

Then Fred said what they were both thinking, "You know, George, we were, uh, a little loud and I don't think either of us used a Silencing Charm on the room…did you?" Fred looked up at George with desperate eyes.

George not dare look into them, because he knew his answer would bring such a look to Fred's face that would be heartbreaking. So staring into nothingness he said, "No, I didn't."

A silence followed his answer as the two brothers thought about the noises they had made and how exactly it would be possible to explain that to anyone who had been able to hear.

Fred suddenly jumped out of George's bed and began to put back on his boxers and change into jeans and a T-shirt that he found lying on the floor. George watched him curiously, not knowing what his brother was planning on doing.

Fred paused with on leg in his jeans and the other undressed and looked over at George, "What are you staring at you stupid git, get up and get changed, I mean, I know I'm gorgeous, but staring is just downright rude." He smirked and proceeded changing.

"Alright, alright!" George's mood lightened increasingly. He realized that no matter what happened-no matter who had heard-as long as Fred was by his side, everything would be alright.

George hopped out of bed and got changed alongside his brother.

When both of the boys were fully clothed, they gave each other frightened yet reassuring glances, opened the door and walked out.

They noticed, right away, that the house was deadly silent. There was no noise from Ron's room where him, Hermione and Harry were usually laughing hysterically, there was no music coming from Ginny's room, and there was no clanking of dishes in the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley usually spent most of her time cleaning. Right away, they could tell something was not right.

George looked frantically over at Fred, "Do you think they heard us and are all in the kitchen just waiting for us to come down so they can shun us or something? Oh god no! I don't know if I could handle that!" tears began to form in George's eyes.

Fred looked lovingly at George and put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in close, "Now don't you be stupid! I'm sure that's not it! Don't get yourself all worked up." Fred said reassuringly, yet his eyes showed other wise.

Just then, they heard a cough. Both of them leaped at least a foot away from each other and turned, faces red, to see a just as red faced Harry Potter staring down at the floor.

"Wotcher Harry?" said Fred trying to make things less awkard.

"Fred. George." Harry nodded to each of them.

The two brothers glanced at each other with the same worried expression.

George coughed awkwardly, "So, uh, Harry, awfully quiet around here. You wouldn't happen to know where everyone is, would you?"

Harry kept his eyes glued on the ground as he answered, "Your mum and dad had everyone go out and help clear out the garden gnomes. Mrs. Weasley said you two didn't need to help since you were acting, er, strange, and she said I didn't need to bother with helping."

"Oh, well then, splendid. Less work for us than!" Fred said with a smile, throwing his arms up as if rejoicing in a huge win.

George added in, "Yes marvelous! Well, best be going now Harry, feeling a bit under the weather and not to mention a little hungry."

Fred and George turned quickly and made there way towards the stairs.

"I won't tell anyone." A quiet voice said from behind them.

The two boys froze and they turned around slowly in unison.

"Sorry?" Fred asked.

"I-I said I won't tell anyone. I heard what you two were doing and well-I just won't tell anyone."

Fred stared at Harry while George simply stared at the wall, his face turned. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Fred nodded his head and gave Harry a smile, "Thanks."

Harry nodded back and the boys began to turn around until they heard the same voice from behind them, "On one condition. I need your help with something. I think-I think I have feelings for someone and-and I know I shouldn't. I feel like you two might be able to help."

"Go ahead then, who is it?" George asked warily.

After a moment of hesitation, words formed on Harry's lips. And as the word followed, such a small word at that, the twin brothers gasped loudly. They were dumbstruck, to say the very least. 


	4. Lesson One: Teasing

Fred stared at Harry, is jaw hanging. After he realized what he was doing, he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"You like…Ron?" he finally asked, the words feeling strange on his tongue.

Harry nodded shyly, a deep blush formed on his cheeks and his eyes were focused sternly on the ground.

"Well that's…" Fred looked George, "interesting."

"So why do you think we can help you? I mean, don't get me wrong, we are extraordinary people but we aren't very great at…helping…" George said and Fred nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just thought that since you two were-you know-gay, that you might be able to help me out. If you think about it, really, my situation is a lot less extreme then yours." He took a moment to look up from the ground and glance at them to see what their facial expressions would be.

At first, the two boys were silent as they looked at each other.

Fred did it first. His mouth curled into an almost evil grin. George followed soon after, getting the memo.

"Alright, Harry, I guess you're right. Our situation is a little direr than yours." Fred said, still looking at his brother.

"Yeah, we sure are glad that _you_ out of all people heard us. It would have been a lot more-a lot more _dreadful_ if someone else had heard. You-" he waved his hand lazily at Harry, "are a little more reasonable about the whole situation than most people would be, a little more rational, you could say."

Harry looked up at the two boys, his face contorted into a look of confusion, "Well, I mean, yeah, I guess I would be given my current situation?" he more or less asked this than stated it.

"Oh of course you are." Fred grinned at Harry and took a step closer to him.

"Like us, you are just discovering your…fascination…with blokes, am I right Harry?" George said, also stepping closer to Harry.

Harry's eyebrows knitted in even more confusion as he nodded his head.

"Well I guess we _could_ be able to teach you, don't you think Georgie?" Fred asked his brother and took one more step closer to Harry.

"Oh yes, Fred! I say we would be the best teachers in this situation." George agreed and also took one more step toward the very muddled boy standing in front of them.

"Would you like us to help you, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer, his eyes did begin to widen a little bit in realization, though.

"I very well think he does, Freddie." George said smiling wickedly.

With that, both boys stepped in unison to where they were standing right in front of Harry.

Harry gulped, "Um, I guess so."

As soon as he had finished his sentence, George had taken his right arm and Fred had taken his left. They began to walk him to their room where, upon arrival, plopped him down on Fred's bed, closed, locked, and-as to not make the same mistake they had before-put on silencing charm on the door.

Harry lie on the ground propped up on his elbows; his green eyes were swimming with fear and curiosity. George and Fred stood at his feet. George dropped to the ground and Fred walked over to where Harry's head was and got on his knees. George pushed Harry down so that he was no longer propped up on his elbows.

George began to unzip and unbuckle Harry's trousers. At the same time, Fred was pulling Harry's T-shirt off and then proceeded to throw it across the room onto his bed. Harry's chest was well formed for a fourteen year old. He had startlingly amazing abs.

George had begun to kiss Harry's chest and Harry tensed. Harry looked into Fred's eyes. Fred could see the complete fear in them. He lowered his head so that it was next to Harry's right here and whispered, "Relax, Harry. Just let us do the work and enjoy." With that, he kissed Harry softly on the lips.

Harry immediately relaxed his muscles, no longer tense. When Fred pulled away, Harry looked up at him with begging eyes and Fred could plainly see that Harry had liked his first kiss from a boy.

Fred bent down and began to kiss Harry more, each time becoming more passionate. Harry kissed back, his tongue exploring Fred's mouth. It was something completely foreign to him and he liked it. Harry groaned and whined softly as Fred kissed him, his back arching every few seconds, and Fred assumed that his brother was doing a very good job at pleasuring Harry in his lower regions.

And that he was.

George was softly touching and circling the tip of Harry's erection through the fabric of his blue boxers. Occasionally, he would give a nice squeeze to the shaft, resulting in Harry's deep moaning. George knew that Harry wanted more to be done to him, not just the little games that he was currently receiving. Both boys knew that Harry would not be getting more than what he was getting right now, not yet anyways.

They had mentally agreed that they weren't going to allow him more than a little teasing when they had looked at each other in the hallway after realizing what they were going to do. Being twins was always very helpful.

Fred was having fun of his own. He had stopped kissing Harry's lips and had started nibbling his ear. Then he went on to sucking and kissing Harry's neck, knowing very well that a hickey would be visible later in the day. He then proceeded to Harry's nipples, where he sucked on them. Harry whined in response, enjoying the pleasure that both twins were giving him, no matter how very subtle and unfulfilling it was.

And then suddenly, it was over. Just as fast as it had begun, it ended.

The two twins were now back on their feet. Fred walked over to George's side and stood in front of Harry, who was giving them a very perplexed look.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked. His voice was so sad, you would have thought his dog and just died or something. Most people would have almost been heartbroken…but then again, Fred and George Weasley weren't most people.

Harry's question brought almost sinister smirks to their faces. They looked at each other smiling. Fred flipped his ginger hair and looked back at Harry, "Well, being your teacher Harry, we have to start at level one. The first lesson, Harry, is-"

"Teasing is very fun to do." Finished George pointedly.

Both of the boys smirked again, there faces showed evidence of held in laughter.

George walked over to the door and he opened it, "Out you go, Harry," he waved a hand, signaling Harry to the exit.

Harry stood up and walked to the door slowly, confusion and disappointment evident on his face.

"Harry," Fred's voice came from behind him. Harry turned around a little too quickly and the boys assumed that he was hoping for them to finish what they had started. But they weren't that nice.

Fred was holding a pair of trousers and a T-shirt in his hand. It took Harry a moment to realize they were his. He had almost walked out in just his boxers, his boner clearly still in place and very noticeable.

"Might want these," Fred said, throwing the clothes to Harry who caught them, "might look a little strange for you to be walking out of our room in just your boxers with-well-you know." He looked down at Harry's crotch area and nodded.

Harry nodded and quickly got changed then turned around to leave when he heard a voice from behind him once again, this time George, "Oh, and Harry." Harry did not turn around this time, knowing that he shouldn't get his hopes up and expect the twins to finish their job.

"Yes?" Harry asked warily.

There was a pause and a malicious chuckle, "Be ready for tomorrow's lesson, mate."

The laughter the twin brothers had been trying to hold in earlier now escape them. Fred was so on the ground, rolling around laughing. Harry sighed and walked out, the door slamming behind him and the laughter ringing in his ears.

Fred and George were both on the ground now, dying of laughter. They always were known for causing trouble, it was just that no one, not even themselves, could have guessed all the trouble that they would be getting into.

"Oh, Georgie, we are so cruel." Fred said, tears streaming down his face.

George was clutching at his sides, "Yes, Fred, I do say we are."

"I'll tell you one thing though; Ronny Poo is in for a _big_ surprise when we're done with Harry!"

"Oh yeah, when we're done with him, he won't know left from right but I bet you he'll be confident enough to, well." George stood up and began pelvic thrusting, his hand holding on to an invisible person in front of him.

Fred began laughing again, "You bloody git!...You're right though!"

With that, the two boys were on the ground again, laughing their heads off and thinking of ways that they would both torture and pleasure Harry.


	5. Lesson Two: The Art of Seduction

**Hola! Okay, first off I would like to apologize for the long wait! Major, major, epiclly huge brain fart with this story! But I finally had a burst of...idea? I don't know! But here it is, lesson two! :) Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Harry." George and Fred said in unison as Harry walked into their room.<p>

They were sitting on the floor next to each other, legs crossed and smiling at Harry. They wore only identical blue boxers, the rest of their bodies completely bare.

"Close the door," George says to Harry with a smile. Harry obliges without complaining. He turns around, uncertainty clear on his face.

"Er, aren't you afraid someone will hear us doing…er, whatever you plan on doing?" Harry asks, shuffling uncomfortably.

Fred smiles, "Don't worry, Harry. George and I have learned the hard way that you have to be careful with these kind of things," George and Fred looked at each other, both smiling, "We put a silencing charm on the room earlier; no one can hear us."

Harry bit his lip and nodded, still looking a little uncertain.

Fred stood up slowly and walked over to Harry, hands behind his back. When he reached Harry, he placed his forehead on Harry's and looked straight into his green eyes.

Harry gulped.

"Today, Harry," Fred whispered, his warm breath blowing on Harry's face, "We are going to teach you, the art of seduction."

Harry gulped one more time, his eyes widened and his palms began to sweat, "O-okay." He stuttered.

George got up and joined his brother and Harry. He went behind Harry and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders.

He leaned in close, placing his lips next to Harry's ear, "It's simple, really." He whispered.

"All you really have to do," Fred said.

"Is make your voice really low," George continued, lowering his voice even more.

"And touch your, "he chuckled softly, "_victim_ real softly." He traced Harry's jawline with the pad of his thumb.

Harry shuddered underneath of him, tipping his head back slowly at the sudden touch.

George nibbled softly on Harry's ear, receiving a pleasure filled moan from the younger boy. Fred leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice, his lips brushing against Harry's, "Now, Harry," he said putting a hand in Harry's hair and tugging gently at the black locks, "It's your turn." He whispered and pulled away with a grin on his face.

George stopped the playful nibbling and walked to his brother's side wearing the identical smile.

Harry brought his head back up and looked at the twins with a look of both fear and disappointment, "Wha-what?" he stuttered, "You aren't going to…finish?" he asked quietly.

Fred smirked, "Oh, Harry, we already have!" he flung his arms up.

George chuckled, "The point of seduction is that you _don't_ finish." He winked.

"But now," Fred said.

"You have to practice on me," George continued.

"So we can see if you understand the art of seduction." Fred finished.

Harry's breath quickened and his eyes grew wide, "I'll…try, I guess." He said uncertainly, shuffling his feet once more.

Fred grinned and slapped Harry on the shoulder, "Atta boy, Harry! Now, practice on my dear twin brother over here, and we'll see just how good you are."

Fred backed away to his bed and sat on the edge. Then he looked at Harry and lifted his eyebrow, shifting his eyes towards George as to tell him to get on with it.

Harry gulped.

"H-hi, George." He whispered, stepping closer to the older boy.

Fred groaned from his bed, "Come _on, _Harry!" he shouted, "You can do better than that! Don't be so unsure of yourself! It just makes it awkward and clumsy!"

Harry took a deep breath and nodded his head. He closed his eyes and stood frozen for what seemed like ages.

George gave Fred a confused look and was about to say something when Harry's eyes flung open.

He took a large step towards George and wrapped one arm around George's back, pulling George's body into his.

Harry looked up into George's shocked eyes and bit his lip, "Georggiee." He whined softly.

George gulped slightly, his heart beginning to beat faster, "Ye-yeah, Harry?"

Harry let his bottom lip graze off his teeth. He leaned in close to George, placing his lips next to George's ear, letting his lips brush softly against it as he talked, "You know, I think you're really cute." He said as he pushed a lock of auburn hair out of George's eyes, "And there are soooo many things I want to do to you," he smirked, "I want to hear you moan."

George yelped softly as Harry took a gentle bite on George's earlobe.

Fred coughed uncomfortably from his bed.

Neither of the boys noticed.

Harry took his arm away from George's back and placed his hands on George's chest. He locked eyes with the slightly taller boy and began gently pushing him backwards.

They walked like this until George was pushed up against a wall. Harry slammed his hands on either side of George's torso and pushed himself up against George, receiving a grateful moan from George.

Harry traced the outline of George's jaw with the pad of his thumb and leaned in close, "I want to hear you moan my name, Georgie." He whispered, his voice low, "I want you in my bed, all," he kissed George's ear, "night," he kissed Harry's jaw, "long." He finally kissed George's neck, forcing George to tip his head back on the wall.

Suddenly, Harry was pulled off of George.

Harry was turned around forcefully so that he was facing George's mirror image, "Hey!" Fred shouted, "Don't you talk to my Georgie like that! I'm the only person who gets to have him moaning! Got that? And another thing; no one, and I mean _no one_ but me gets to call George Georgie, okay?" he shouted, grabbing Harry's shirt collar and pulling him up to face him.

Harry gulped and put his hands up, "Okay, okay! I was just doing what you told me to!" he said defensively.

Fred glared down at Harry, then sighed and let go of Harry's collar, "Alright, just be back tomorrow for the next lesson," he said quietly, his eyes averted to the ground.

Harry ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, George went into a fit of giggles.

Fred looked over to his brother, "What? What's so funny?" he asked.

George smiled at his brother, "Oh, Freddie, I had no idea you were the jealous type." He giggled into his hand.

Fred gaped at George, "I am not the jealous type!" he yelled.

George shook his head and walked over to Fred, "Sure you aren't." he said sweetly.

Fred sighed, "Well he was just getting so close to you! And he called you Georgie! Can you believe that little prat?" he spit.

George bit his lip, "He was only doing what we told him to do." He defended.

Fred sighed once more, "Yeah, I guess. It's just-"

Before he could finish, George had taken the sides of Fred's face and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into Fred's mouth and exploring the now familiar mouth.

Fred moaned loudly into George's mouth.

George lifted his hands to his brother's chest and began slowly pushing him to his bed.

When they were at the bed, Fred fell backwards onto it, George following on top of him.

George lifted his head from the kiss, breathing heavily, "Let me make it up to you?" George asked.

Fred thought for a moment then shook his head. In one swift moment, Fred's arms were around George and their positions switched to where Fred was on top and George was underneath.

Fred smiled at his brother, "No. I want you to know that you are mine." He bent down and began sucking on George's neck, knowing there would be a hickey there later. He didn't care. He wanted Harry to know that George was his and his only.

Fred put one hand down George's boxers and took a hold of George's throbbing member.

At the touch, George thrust his hips up, moaning loudly.

Fred smirked at the response and began pumping George's length, "You like that, Georgie?" he asked seductively.

George slammed his eyes shut and nodded his head, "Ye-yes! So much Fre-Fred!" he shouted, his hips thrusting once more making his erection go up into Fred's hand.

"And you know you're mine, right?" Fred asked ad he took his hand out of George's boxers and pulled his brother's boxers down. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over George's tip, greedily licking up pre-cum.

"Oh, God yes, Fred!" George shouted. He laughed breathlessly, "Merlin, Fred," he said in staggered breaths, "I didn't know you were so-ohhhhh-protective." He chuckled in between moans.

Fred grunted in response, bobbing his head up and down over George's length.

Fred bobbed faster, one hand pumping the length he couldn't quite fit in his mouth and the other rolling George's balls.

Every time Fred's mouth would return to George's head, he would swirl his tongue around, getting a thrust and a moan from his brother.

"Oh fuck, Fred!" George shouted as he thrust his hips high, his member going deeper into Fred's mouth, "I'm going to-uhhhhhhhh!" he moaned as his cum filled Fred's mouth. It slid easily down Fred's mouth.

Fred kissed up George's body to his mouth, where he kissed it softly.

George smiled; his eyes closed in pure bliss, "God, Fred. You're pure torture, you know that?" he whispered.

Fred smiled, "You know you like it, Georgie."

George lifted and eyebrow and chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Fred smiled happily and collapsed onto his brother, "And I don't want to see you and Harry doing any more of that…stuff, okay?" he said.

George let out a breath and laughed, "You're unbelievable, Fred, but yes, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Oh Freddie, who would of known you were the jealous type ;) I hope you all enjoyed and tell me what you thought! :) Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	6. Just A Conversation

**Hi All! Well firstly I would like to say that this chapter is not as uber sexy and erotic as the last few have been...in fact...it's not at all really *ducks head from screaming fangirls* I'm sorry! I just wanted a sweet chapter showing the twins lovee for each other :) Doh, cute right? :p Anyways, to make it up, the next chapter will be so erotic and sexy that you will be sexually relieved for a life time! A life time I say! MwahahahahahHAHAHA *starts coughing uncontrollably* ...Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was about one A.M. in the morning at the Burrow. Fred and George were lying together in George's bed, hands intertwined, looking each other in the eyes, and both panting heavily as they had just finished pleasuring each other.<p>

"Mmmm," George hummed as he closed his eyes and a blissful smile curved on his lips.

"What's that, Georgie?" Fred asked as he pushed a strand of auburn hair that was sticking to George's forehead behind the younger twin's ear.

"You're just so good, Freddie. Much better than my hand, may I add." He made a soft giggling sound before falling silent again; a nice kind of silent though.

Fred chuckled, "Well you're not half bad either, baby brother."

George's eyes opened suddenly and he gave Fred a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Fred mouthed as he rubbed his shoulder in feigned hurt.

George only rolled his eyes in response, "Admit it, Fred, I am _way_ better than your hand! You would have died without me from sexual frustration, I bet!" he teased, trying hard to hold back giggles.

Fred was now the one rolling his eyes, "Whatever, George! If I do remember correctly, you were the one who was fucking himself at the thought of me on our birthday; moaning my name like some porno-star," he closed his eyes and grasped his own hair, "'_Oh Fred, yes, yes-ah Fred! Fuck!'" _he imitated.

Fred was yet again punched in the shoulder, only this time when he grasped his shoulder, he wasn't faking the pain.

He smiled despite himself, "What? That's what you sounded like!" he said to George.

"No I did not!" George fought back, though his cheeks had turned a deep scarlet. "You're just imagining things 'cause you're so damn cocky!"

Fred clenched his chest where his heart would be, "That hurts, Georgie, that really does!" he whined.

George sighed and closed his eyes, the blissful look returning to his face.

Fred took his hand off of his chest and snuggled in close to his mirror image. He put his forehead against George's and slung one arm over his brother's torso.

After a while, George spoke in a hushed tone; not because they had to be quiet-the silent charm was on their room so they no longer had to worry about being loud-but because he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm glad you heard me that night, Fred." He whispered softly

Fred stared at George's face, his younger brother's eyes were still closed, giving Fred the freedom to search his twin's face; to study each and every inch.

Then he spoke back, "So am I, George." He whispered back, his hot breath blowing on George's face as he spoke.

Fred thought back to before he and his brother had found out their feelings for each other.

Fred had felt so empty back then; like he had his brother and that he would always be close to his brother, but that he couldn't be as close as he always wanted to be.

He had been afraid that someday, somehow, he would lose his twin. If he didn't have his twin, he would be nothing. Without his twin, he was like a puzzle that was missing the final piece: almost full, but never really complete.

And he wasn't complete without George.

He remembered endless nights when he would stay up and night, either staring at the ceiling or tossing and turning, trying not to think of the brother that was just a few feet away from him in another bed, not nearly close enough.

Fred was more dependent on George than he would ever admit. Sometimes, he thought that he was the younger brother and not George. A younger brother looks up to their elder, but in Fred's case, he always was in awe of the youngest of the twins.

At that moment, Fred realized they had never actually _talked_ about their feelings. They had only expressed themselves in sexual acts; pleasuring each other.

The most intimate in a non-sexual way that they had was after they were done with their dirty deeds, when they were snuggled up close to each other.

Like the position they were in right now.

"Hey Georgie?" Fred said shyly.

"Hmmm?" George murmured in such a way that suggested he was tired. Which Fred knew he was; George always got sleepy when they were done.

"I love you so much, Georgie. I really do. I just wanted to tell you that." He said. His voice was a little rushed as he felt slightly awkward.

George opened his eyes and wrinkles formed on his forehead as he studied Fred, "What brought that on, Fred?" he asked, looking slightly concerned. Was his brother sick or something?

Fred gave George a small smile, "I just wanted to let you know it's not all about the blowjobs and hand jobs and all that stuff…I actually really do love you. I love you so, so much." He said. This time more loudly. He was becoming more confident and in all actuality, he liked the feeling he got when he said it out loud.

George smiled and looked at his older brother as if he thought he was joking. When he realized his twin wasn't kidding, he burst out laughing.

Fred's face fell and became defensive, "What?" he whined.

George shook his hand and his laughter subsided. He moved his lips up to Fred's forehead and kissed him, "Nothing, Freddie, I love you too…Well…we never really talk about our…feelings…" he finished awkwardly, the blush returning.

Fred nodded his head in agreement, "I know." He said plainly.

"It's kind of weird."

"It is."

"But I like it."

"Me too."

"A lot."

Fred grinned, "Me too, baby brother, me too."

George looked at Fred, still wondering why his brother had suddenly become so sentimental.

The two never spoke their feelings for each other. All they did was make each other feel good. They never had to say anything; they just knew.

George knew this would probably be the only time they would ever speak their feelings for each other. Fred would probably not want to again…this was a special moment.

And George wanted to take advantage of it; he wanted Fred to know that he felt the same way before the moment was over.

"Hey Fred…I love you, too. So much." He said looking deep into his brother's blue eyes.

Fred gave a relieved smile and closed his eyes.

George thought of something and began laughing.

"What is it?" Fred asked his brother, who was now in hysterics.

"Well I was just thinking…it's been about a week now since we gave Harry one of his lessons… We should probably give him another one before school starts back up."

Fred smiled, too and chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right." He thought, "So then, Georgie, my dear, what comes after seduction, huh? What's the next lesson?"

"Oh come now, Freddie, you already know!" he answered back with a mischievous smile.

At that moment, Fred's face lighted up and at the same time they both said, "Blowjobs and hand jobs!"

* * *

><p><strong>Doh, how sweet they love each otheerrr! 3 (random three is actually heart!) Tune in next time for- Lesson Three: Blowjobs and Handjobs! Tell me what you think :D<strong>


End file.
